


What I do, I do for Me

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Feelings (for some of them), Cunnilingus, Femslash, Genderswap, Multi, Restraints, Slight Coercion, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Phasma has always done what must be done to get ahead and survive. Why should taking her commanding officers into her bed be any different? Contains Phasma/fem!Hux/fem!Kylo.





	What I do, I do for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> A gift for lucymonster who wanted an OT3 with Kylo/Hux/Phasma, focusing on the intricacies of such a pairing. They also asked for fem!Kylo/Phasma as a possibility so I combined the two. Lucymonster, I hope that you enjoy this fem!Kylo/fem!Hux/Phasma!

Phasma's first encounter with Amelia Hux is the day the woman comes to retrieve her father from the hell that is Parnassos. Her first impression of the woman is not favourable; she's a tall, thin slip of a woman, barely any meat or muscle on her. If she had been a member of the Scyre, she likely would have perished either from hunger, or failing to bring a child into the barren world, she would be good for little else. Her red hair is tied back in a slick bun, and her uniform is perfectly tailored to give her a more filled out and fierce.

In Phasma's eyes she is nothing but a possible burden, someone that will have to be quickly dealt with. Part of her can understand why Brendol Hux seems to have a clear disdain for the young woman, if this is his only offspring, the legacy he talks about is clearly in danger.

Still, Phasma is not stupid; someone such as Amelia Hux has not gotten to her position in the First Order ridding the coat-tails of her father, nor would her father had allowed her if she had tried. During the first weeks in the First Order Phasma observes her and she quickly learns that what Amelia Hux lacks in physicality, she more than makes up for in brains and cunning.

This why Phasma takes her on as an ally; she can tell that Brendol Hux's days are numbered and she needs someone she can use to keep her safe. It won't do to have no one in her corner during her climb to the top.

As the only person alive who knows where she came from, Phasma takes pride in smuggling in the Parnassos beetle that she uses to remove General Brendol Hux from the world. This paves the way for her daughter to take his place, being quickly promoted to General Hux, a position that she should have attained long before Phasma showed up.

The night of Amelia's promotion is the first night that she is brought into the other woman's bed, and there she finds a new type of entertainment. Phasma won't deny that Amelia is a beautiful woman, even more beautiful when she's spread out beneath Phasma, breathy gasps and sultry moans as Phasma works her with tongue and fingers, her long red hair spread out around her like a halo. The face she makes as she comes is comparable to the spark of light in the skies of Parnassos as when Brendol's shuttle was shot down."

She's eager too, to return the favour and her tongue is just as clever as it works over Phasma's clit and lips as it is giving orders and spewing First Order propaganda.

If Phasma were someone who was a slave to her sexual urges, she would keep Amelia on her knees like this when she isn't needed on the bridge.

Things progress from there, both in Phasma's place in the First Order and with Amelia. Things are going in a way that Phasma approves of and she's content with how things are.

Everything changes when Kyla Ren is sent to the Finalizer; she's the Supreme Leader's apprentice and is to be Amelia's co-commander. It takes away some of Amelia's power and her sway with the Supreme Leader.

Kyla Ren is the opposite of Amelia in every way. She's tall and broad, though Phasma still has a few inches of height on her, and where Amelia's anger is a cold flame left to simmer and eventually come to light in the form of revenge, Kyla burns hot, destructive and immediate. It's not long before Amelia and Kyla come to ahead, shouting at each other and generally being uncooperative unless the Supreme Leader orders them to work together.

Having them at each other's throats should work in Phasma's favour, particularly when she's already allied herself with Kyla and taken the dark haired woman into her bed. She's much less experienced than Amelia and much more expressive and eager to please, with her large brown eyes framed by wild, dark curls. Phasma finds her endearing but also considers her eagerness to be a weakness that can easily exploited.

The fact that their arguing slows down the workings of the First Order and makes things more complicated for Phasma is something she needs to take care of. If the two women cannot act like adults then she will punish them like children, and train them to at the least learn to cooperate.

-

This is how it starts.

Amelia sitting at her desk, hands settled on top of it, unable to move them due to the binders that have them attached to the top of the desk. She's in nothing but a sensual black robe, her hair loose and spilling down her back and over her shoulders.

She hadn't been thrilled with this game, but she listens to Phasma when she gives her an order. Amelia readily gives up control in the bedroom, and Phasma is quick to take control.

Phasma comms Kyla and orders her to come to Amelia's chambers, something she seems hesitant to do, but she obeys, always ready to give Phasma what she wants outside of work hours.

"What's she doing here!?"

"What the kriff is this!?"

Before Kyla can turn to leave, Phasma places herself between her and the door. "This is an intervention and a command. This ship has been running poorly ever since you two were made co-commanders." Before either woman can protest or blame the other, Phasma continues, "You've both been behaving deplorably and it's time you're both taught a lesson. If either of you disagrees you may leave, but you will lose my respect and my partnership in doing so."

Both women are quiet, contemplating this ultimatum. Is hating each other worth more than what they both have with Phasma?

Phasma is no Jedi or Sith, no mind reader, but she knows the way these women think, and the things they crave. Amelia would deny it but she wants to get the approval her father never gave her, to be told that she's done good and how proud Phasma is of her. Kyla demands attention, in any form, though she takes positive attention best.

They both desire these things from Phasma and she has no issues giving it to them when they give her what she wants in return.

It's Amelia who breaks the silence first, "What do you require of us?" She doesn't sound pleased, but that isn't a concern to Phasma. What she and Amelia have was never stated as completely exclusive, not that Phasma would have cared for that; she has no desire to belong to anyone solely but herself.

Kyla says nothing but she's listening, though her stance is still defensive and she looks as though she would storm out at a moment's notice.

"You'll be doing whatever I ask of you, and if you do a good enough job I'll continue things how they've been between us individually, or perhaps this will be the start of something new. Most of all, I will not make a formal report the the Supreme Leader about the way you have both been conducting yourselves."

That draws a gasp of rage from Amelia, who hates nothing more than to have her power undermined and to be made look bad.

"You can't do that! You have no sway over the Supreme Leader!"

"Do you wish to test that?" Phasma queries, knowing very well that it's the last thing Kyla wishes to do, even as the Supreme Leader's apprentice. Neither she nor Amelia knows how much sway Phasma has; she's one of two captains that trains the First Order's troops, which gives her power over the First Order's armies, armies that belong to the Supreme Leader. He may have the Force, but Phasma commanded and molded the minds of hundreds of thousands, and that did give her some measure of influence.

It's obvious that neither of them wants to take the chance, and Kyla finally relaxes her stance. "What do we have to do?"

"Strip."

Kyla looks as though she wants to protest, but she bites her plush lips and does as she's told, pulling away the armour until she's just in her undergarments, the simple black of them looking elegant on her pale skin. Her figure outside of the robes is stunning, shapely as well as muscular with eye catching assets such as her lips, breasts and hips.

"Good girl." Kyla clearly tries not to preen under the praise, casting a vicious glance to the still-bound Amelia. "Now, go sit on the bed, lean back, and look like the sultry beauty I know you can be."

Kyla does as she's told, and Phasma goes over to Amelia, stroking her shoulders and running her hands down her chest to toy at the tie of her robe. "Amelia, when I release you you're going to join Kyla on the bed. You're both going to show me how well you can work together."

"Yes, Phasma."

Phasma runs her hands just under the robe, brushing them them against Amelia's soft stomach. "That's the good girl I know you are." Stepping away she presses the release buttons on the cuffs and watches as Amelia does as she's told.

Amelia is light footed as she steps out from behind the desk and lets the robe fall, showing off her slim body, almost delicate in appearance. Phasma takes the way Kyla inhales softly as a favourable sign.

When her two girls are sitting next to each other, Phasma takes a moment to study them. They're so different but they're similar as well; they want to please her and gain her praise. It's almost sweet.

"Kiss. I want you to give me a show."

They hesitate only a moment. It's Kyla who takes command, cradling Amelia's jaw almost tenderly and then capturing her lips in a kiss that could only be called “hungry.” Amelia isn't some pliant, submissive girl, however, and she gives as good as Kyla gives her, and the two proceed to battle for dominance of the kiss.

Even in this they fight, but Phasma will let them; they'll work off some of their frustrations with each other this way. Her goal in this is that it will lead to a calmer bridge and a smoothly run ship. She wants to do her job and not have to babysit two grown women and to keep them from fighting with each other.

When the kissing starts to devolve into touching, with Amelia's hand deftly undoing Kyla's bra so that she can get her small hands on Kyla's large bosom, or try to at least since her hands aren't big enough to hold them.

Kyla's hands are on Amelia's small hips, rubbing little circles into them and almost covering them completely. Phasma can finds herself enjoying the size differences between them, especially when she's bigger than them both.

They're in their own little world, forgetting everything around them as they explore each other's bodies, but it's time to bring them back to the present. "Ladies. I want you both on your knees for me."

It takes them a moment to separate, but they obey; flushed, panting, and dripping in need as they both sink down to the floor. It's a rush to have the two most powerful women in the First Order at her feet, like this, and Phasma intends to enjoy every moment of it.

"This exercise is to get your to work together. When you work together and accomplish your missions without fighting each other, things go smoothly, and when things go smoothly everyone is pleased, especially me. Right now, in this bedroom, I want you to work together to make me cum, and if you can do that, I'll give you both pleasure in return. Not only that but I will keep my review on your performances as co-commanders to myself for now."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Phasma."

"Don't thank me yet, not until you've accomplished your tasks." Phasma walks over to Amelia's desk, shedding her clothes and then settling herself on the edge of it, legs spread. "Get to work."

The command has Amelia and Kyla scrambling over to her, both of them kissing reverently at her thighs, working their mouths up toward her lips, the two of them almost in sync. It's a good strategy and the visual it represents is pleasing too.

When they both reach their goal there's a pause as they decide what to do; she hasn't given them any parameters on how to proceed, only that success will lead to a reward. It's up to them to figure out that they have to work together without bickering in order to complete the task that she's set for them.

Kyla backs off, allowing Amelia to nestle her face fully between Phasma's legs. Amelia kisses the outside of her folds, and then kitten licks from the bottom up to the top before slowly pressing in between them to lick at Phasma's clit.

Phasma lets out an appreciative moan, shoving Amelia further in. Kyla has kept herself busy by putting her mouth to use on Phasma's body, kissing it everywhere. Phasma finds particular pleasure when Kyla's clever tongue finds a sensitive spot on the back of her knee.

"That's good, keep going." Pleasure is stirring in her body but she's not there yet, even with Amelia's continued licking at her, that clever tongue dipping into her.

When the girls seem to sense that more is needed, they switch, and Kyla's longer, broader tongue is just the thing to ignite the fire in Phasma's body. Kyla is an expert at this - she's learned by taking Phasma's directions - and her tongue is just so sinful.

She shudders when she feels Amelia's slim, clever fingers slide into her and press against her spot, working it in time with Kyla's tongue. It's more than enough to make Phasma's hands spasm, and soon she's coming hard enough for her head to spin.

The girls are quiet as she comes down, still waiting patiently at her feet like the good girls that Phasma is here to train them to be.

When she's caught her breath, and admired the wetness around Kyla's mouth, she gives both girls pats on the head. "Very good. On the bed again, side by side and legs spread. I can see how needy you both are and I will give you what you both crave."

She gives it to them, works them both with her hands until they're crying out, clinging to each other as they ride out their orgasms. They're so pretty. Phasma decides that she's going to order something special for them for when they are really good, and perhaps a few things for when they are especially bad.

-

This arrangement continues. At first, it's Phasma who calls them to her when she feels Amelia and Kyla need to be taught a lesson, though sometimes they call upon her individually or together when their doubts and needs begin to overwhelm them. Phasma suspects there are times where they come together without her, but this doesn't concern her; they are free to do as they wish so long as they know that they belong to her.

So long as this situation continues to work in Phasma's favour she's content to entertain the girls, but when the time comes and they are no longer useful to her, she isn't afraid to get rid of them as she did everyone else in her life that has proven a deterrent to her survival. Perhaps there are feelings there, but feelings have never stopped her from moving forward.

It's unfortunate she doesn’t understand that for Amelia and Kyla, she means something to them, but they would never tell her that.


End file.
